warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Igorlex
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:45952|A new format for the Legion/chapter pages page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! RE: New Formats for Legion/Chapter Pages Igorlex, I've perused your request for changes to the format for separate Legion/Chapter pages. I'll have to take up your request with the Lead Moderator, Montonius, as I cannot make such a major decision in regards to the wiki's format without his express permission. This decision will be given careful consideration on whether or not we'll implement it. We'll keep you posted. Algrim Whitefang (talk), Assistant Administrator, December 21, 2013 Dear Algrim, thank you! I must admit I have been playing with a page idea (White Scars (Legion) - is it possible for you to make it non-public, or delete it? I have a backup of the text as I am drafting it. Igorlex (talk) 16:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Igorlex, December 22, 2013 Dear Algrim Whitefang and ZiXIS, thanks for your quick responses & actions. Is there a space to design pages on wikia without publishing them? Merci Igorlex (talk) 16:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Igorlex, December 22, 2013 A thing to remember... Hello Igorlex, I just want to say that I have suggested the deletion of your article because of it lack of source. You should read the importent links before you take some actions(you will see them down below from the right). If you keep it up this way, you may get banned. ZiXIS (talk) 16:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) There is a sandbox you can experiment around in. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Sandbox =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Brilliant! Igorlex (talk) 23:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: White Scars Edits Igorlex, As a new editor we ask that you refrain from making major edits to this wiki until you have learned our strict formatting and quality guidelines as explained in the Important Links on the main page, which I suggest you read closely. We also suggest that you focus first on typos, errors of fact and minor grammatical fixes. Additions that are improperly sourced or do not meet our quality guidelines will be deleted. Also, please do not make large alterations to major articles until you've gotten permission from either myself of the Lead Moderator Montonius. The edits you've made will be taken into consideration, and possibly incorporated into the main article. If you have any additional ideas or major edits that you would like to undertake, please inform one of the moderators on this wiki and we will see if we can come to an accord. Thank you. Algrim Whitefang Assistant Administrator, January 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Edits Dear Algrim, thank you for replying. That all makes sense - apologies on being so egregious. When new editors wish to suggest articles and ideas, do we message you guys direct or write on your walls? To suggest edits to articles how do we have you approve the text? One thing i noticed beyond what i wrote on your wall about the Salamander text surviving in the battles section is that the characters are out of chronological order - is there a preferred system? It seems a bit odd to jump from primarch to 'modern' characters and then back again. And if any of my edits can make the current article, that would be great. I would say the most important are - the section on the Librarius - all the bits about poetry and art and caligraphy - the "noble pursuits" - as well as the idea of non-centralism seem vital from both Brotherhood ''and ''Scars. - the role of noyan-khans, and the continuity of figures like Hasik, Yugesei and others. - and the section about the Space Wolves and the Scars Legions being best friends is completely contradicted by Scars - ''I would think what I wrote about legion relationships and conflicts was more true to the current lit. - the ambivalence and even disregard of Jaghatai for his Father, the throne and the Imperium at large. I love the work you are doing to the article, but I feel all of the above really need to come out. That the Scars, as defined by themselves and others, were so very unlike the older representations of the Legion (if not the Chapter) - much like Dan Abnett's work with the Wolves or rather the Rout of VF. Finally are individual character articles not favoured on this wikia in general? I was wondering why there are so few. Thanks! 21:49, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Article Answers Igorlex, In the future you can reply on my Talk Page or the Lead Moderator's Talk Page. Be sure to leave a subject so that we know what your topic or question refers to. (Example: White Scars Questions ) I've looked over your edits, which I saved, and I am currently trying to incorporate much of the information that you researched and compiled into the main article. It is still a work in progress, so be patient. I am trying to finish up on reading the source material (''Scars by Chris Wraight) today, but due to my busy schedule, this has been a slow process. Once I verify your sources and compile my own notes, I'll continue to rework the article until it is written in accordance with this wiki's standards. Everything you mentioned will be addressed. As far as individual character articles go, we highly encourage editors to contribute articles on important individuals mentioned throughout the various Warhammer 40K literature available. However, that being said, we don't always do articles on every character mentioned, though we do our best, as there is so much new content coming out within the last few months, its been very daunting trying to keep pace with all the newly released source material coming out from both Games Workshop and Forge World. Please be patient with us. If you have an idea on which characters you would like to have articles written about, compile a list and leave it on my Talk Page. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang (talk), Associate Administrator, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Algrim, thank you very much! That's an excellent answer, and I'm glad to help in any way in the future, work-willing. Igorlex (talk) 19:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) source Yes, the lack of sources was my reason for nominating the article for deletion. Also, Shas asked not to add anymore pages until Montonius returns to check all the new and improved articles. That was one more reason why I voted for the deletion of this page. But if Algrim is OK with the article, then it means that he thinks that the article is important, and I won't bother the page anymore. ZiXIS (talk) 08:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Eisenhorn Series Hi Igorlex! It's Zixis, I saw your Eisenhorn series article and was impressed. I can see that you actually took your time to learn how the article's format and appearance should look like. Of course, the admins will still add more changes to the article, but in an overall perspective, the article looks good! Keep up the good job! ZiXIS (talk) 22:35, May 13, 2016 (UTC)